One Night, Nine Months
by YaoiIsLove
Summary: One drunken night leaves Jirou in a life altering position, but it may just be the best mistake of his life. MPREG.


Title: One Night, Nine months

Rating: T, borderline M

Pairing: Atobe/Jirou, mentioned Dirty Pair

Summary: One drunken night leaves Jirou in a life altering position, but it may just be the best mistake of his life.

Disclaimer: Regrettably I still own nothing.

Author's Note: Yeah, I've been posting a lot lately. It is my goal to finish all started fics. On and on my comp and usb. I want to finish them all so I can work on my original. So yeah, expect to see lots of fics popping up from me.

One Night, Nine Months

Jirou groaned as he rolled over in his bed, the other side mushed from sleeping. No. Not sleeping, something else. Something else he couldn't exactly remember. He remembered Gakuto and Shishido dragging him to a club, a high class club. He could remember getting a couple of drinks-okay, more than a couple. He remembered a man, a silver haired man. Looking down at his naked body and the state of affairs his room was last time he immediately placed two and two together. "Oh no, I didn't!" Jirou was never stupid enough to get drunk and do something, well, stupid. But he knew he had got drunk, and a part of him knew he had sex with that man. "Mou…I am going to kill Gakuto for this."

"Ore-sama sees you are finally awake, ahn?"

"Ah," Jirou cried out, rushing to pull the blanket over his exposed body.

The silver haired man chuckled slightly, smirk gracing his handsome features. Walking over to the bed he sat down on the edge, placing the tea tray he had been holding down on the night stand. "Tea?"

"Do-domo," Jirou stuttered, accepting the cup offered to him. "About last night."

The man held up a hand. "Ore-sama understands. We both had troubles that we found more tolerable with alcohol. Equal amounts of said drink and sexual tension later and we found ourselves here."

"Un," Jirou nodded, feeling so horribly ashamed of himself. "Akutagawa Jirou."

"Hm?"

Jirou smiled. "That's my name, Akutagawa Jirou, I'm a student at the local university."

"Ore-sama is Atobe Keigo."

Jirou almost found himself doing a face plant like in his manga. Instead, this being reality, he chocked on his tea. "A-A-Atobe..?"

"Yes, Atobe Keigo, the soon to be CEO of Atobe Corp."

"You…this shouldn't have…"

"As long as the press doesn't find out then it's our little secret, understood?"

"H-Hai. I won't tell anyone about this Atobe-san. Not that they'd believe me," Jirou blushed. "But may I ask why?"

"Why what?"

"Why get drunk and sleep with a random boy when you're ATOBE KEIGO?"

Atobe scoffed, elegantly flipping his hair back. "Ore-sama has always had more appreciation for the male form. Besides that, call it a last hurrah of freedom."

"Un. That I can understand. I..uh.."

Atobe stood from the bed. "Ore-sama will not drag this out. It was fun, but ore-sama must request…"

"That this never happen again?" Jirou laughed, finishing this sentence for him. Atobe nodded before leaving the bedroom and Jirou's life.

-8 weeks later-

"Hey, Jirou, want to go to a club tonight," Gakuto laughed, throwing a playful arm around Jirou's shoulder. The blonde turned to his best friend with a glare.

"When I said 'never' Gaku-chan, I meant 'never ever forever'," Jirou answered.

"Come on, Ji-chan, it will be fun, I promise, and Shishido actually agreed to go again."

"Reluctantly," their other friend sighed, pushing his bangs from his face.

"That's all fine and…" Jirou cut off mid sentence as he felt his stomach rumble but it soon stopped. "…and…" he felt his throat begin to convulse and he immediately recognized the signs of sickness. Running to the bathroom he forced the door open and ran to the first stall, emptying his stomach.

"Lame, Jirou," Shishido sighed. "That's what you get for eating so many sweets."

Grabbing some toilet paper he wiped the corners of his mouth. "Leave me and my cake alone," Jirou glared playfully. "It's all gone now, kay?" he sighed, pushing the handle of the toilet to flush it.

They exited the bathroom to see Gakuto standing outside waiting for them. Gakuto had a weak stomach and couldn't stand seeing or hearing people vomit. This made Jirou wonder why Gakuto even bothered to study sport's medicine. "Sweets make you finally puke?"

"Shut up," Jirou laughed. "All the puke is gone so leave me alone, we have class."

"Hai. Hai," Gakuto laughed, pushing down on Jirou's head.

-000ooo000-

The teacher continued his lecture on tells that liars most commonly displayed. Jirou sighed. Gakuto nor Shishido had this class with him, but at least he had Yukari. She smiled to him as she made a gesture to their droning sensei. Jirou laughed before his eyes widened. His stomach was churning again. Without thought he ran to the front of the classroom emptying his stomach into the trashcan. "Are you alright, Akutagawa-kun?" his sensei asked.

Jirou nodded. "I'll just go to the nurse, just in case," he smiled.

His sensei nodded. "Yukari-chan, go with him."

"Hai, sensei," she smiled, quickly packing up their things and rushing to meet Jirou. "How'd you make yourself throw up like that," she asked, grateful to be spared the boring lecture.

"I-I didn't. I don't know what's wrong with me. That's the second time in two hours I've thrown up. I only had a onigiri to eat today and I don't think I have the flu. I mean, I feel fine now, completely fine."

"Maybe you're pregnant," Yukari laughed.

"That's impossible, I mean I'm a…..boy," Jirou trailed off as something his mother once told him came back to him. When she had conceived him there had been a bad case of water contamination in the part of Tokyo they lived in. It had gone undetected for years so no one was sure how long the water had been contaminated, but they used it for everything-drinking, cooking, even bathing. She said that when he was born he was born with a set of dormant reproductive organs-FEMALE organs. She had only told him after he had come out as gay. When he went to a doctor to get them removed he found that it would cost way to much money which is why his mother never did it in the first place. That was when he wondered if it would be possible to conceive a child as he was the receiving party. The doctor had smiled and laughed kind heartedly. He had said it was highly unlikely but not completely impossible. There was at least a 5 percent chance it COULD happen. Something in Jirou's head told him he just hit that five percent chance.

"Jirou…?" Yukari asked, waving her hand in front of his face.

Pulling out his phone he quickly text Gakuto and Shishido before pulling Yukari outside of school. Gakuto and Shishido joined them on the lawn some ten minutes later thanks to Jirou's emergency page.

"What's wrong," Gakuto asked.

"We need to go to a drug store or something," Jirou told them.

"Okay. I'm all for skipping school but why," Shishido asked.

"I think I might be pregnant."

The two boys looked at Jirou for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"Yukari, you'll help me right?"

"Jirou, you can't be pregnant, you're a boy," she told him.

"I can be and I think I am."

"If it'll make you feel better, then lets go," she smiled, smacking Gakuto and Shishido upside the head, both boys yelling at her in anger.

-000ooo000-

"Sixteen tests and everyone single one is positive," Jirou sighed. "Is that proof enough?"

"Has to be a fluke," Shishido said, looking at one that had a blue pacifier for a positive.

Sighing Yukari took an unopen test and took one herself. 15 minutes later revealed a negative sign. "No, they work. Jirou, how….who….?"

"I-I can tell you the how, but I really can't tell you the who…" Jirou blushed.

"It's Atobe, ain't it?"

"Eh, Gaku-chan, how did you….?"

"I met this guy that same night that's why I've kept going to that club. So happens he's like Atobe's best friend. Yuushi said that Atobe had told him about you and how he had no intention of talking to you again. One night stand is where it should stay, but I think if you really are, you know, then you should call him," Gakuto said, sounding his actual age of 20 as opposed to the normal 12 year old attitude.

Yukari looked at Jirou in disbelief. "Atobe Keigo, as in, Atobe Corp. future CEO Atobe Keigo? You might be carrying the Atobe heir inside you?"

Jirou looked down at his stomach, folding his arms there and hugging himself. "If, if, I really am, would they take the baby from me? The Atobes, I mean. If it's a boy, they might take him from me. I-I-if I am, I don't want them to take it from me."

"Don't be lame. If you are, we'll protect you, as your friends," Shishido smiled. That smile reassured Jirou greatly.

-000ooo000-

"You're going to be a father," Oshitari Yuushi teased coming into his friend's office and sitting on the edge of the desk.

"What are you going on about, Oshitari?" Atobe asked with a sigh, placing his pen down momentarily,

"I heard from a little birdie that you got someone pregnant."

Atobe ignored the pregnancy comment for a moment since that was quite impossible. "Birdie? Would that be this Mukahi boy you keep talking about?"

"Hmm, we've been dating for the past three months. We met about 12 weeks ago, same night you hooked up with a certain blonde who apparently isn't all boy inside due to a water contamination issue back in the mid to late 80s," Oshitari smirked.

"What are you going on about?"

"You, Atobe Keigo-kun, are going to be a father."

"For ore-sama to be a father ore-sama would have had to have sex with a woman. The only woman ore-sama has had sex with is ore-sama's wife and that was once out of obligation…."

Oshitari sighed in exasperation. "You weren't listening. Think really hard, Atobe. Three months ago you hooked up with a blonde, you remember him?"

"Of course. Ore-sama's memory is flawless. He was about 5'4", blonde hair, brown eyes. His name was Akutagawa Jirou."

"Bingo. Apparently you have very efficient semen because there was a very tiny percent chance that Jirou-kun could become pregnant and you hit the jackpot, Atobe."

"Excuse me?" Everything just wasn't registering in his mind quite yet. Hard to believe that he could impregnate a boy.

"Akutagawa Jirou is pregnant with YOUR child. He's already had a doctor confirm his pregnancy. Congratulations, tou-san," Oshitari laughed, leaving the heir to his thoughts.

-000ooo000-

"Can neither of you keep anything clean around here," Jirou asked, picking up an empty bag of chips. "I swear to kami-sama if I slip and fall you will both die."

"Have you gained weight, Jirou," Gakuto asked, eyeing the bending over blonde. Said blonde immediately shot up, glaring at his soon to be former best friend.

"NO! I haven't," he yelled, knowing full well he had actually gained a couple of pounds. A knock resounded from the three boy's shared apartment making them all look. Jirou glared at the new comer behind the door before walking off to rest. He was actually more tired now than usual.

Shishido choose not to say anything as he had learned-unlike Gakuto-that being silent was the safe thing to do. Opening the door he immediately closed it back. "No one is home."

The person on the other side of the door sighed before snapping his fingers. Thinking it a wise move Shishido moved away from the door right when a large man bust through it with a single kick.

"What's with all the damn noise? Some of us like to sleep and some of us are carrying a baby that likes the rest," Jirou glared, trying not to yell. Didn't his roommates understand the concept of 'no stress?'

"This will not due at all. Ore-sama's child can NOT be raised in such a place."

Jirou's eyes widen as he heard that voice. He had been so angry at Gakuto and Shishido his eyes did not register the third person in the room. "Atobe-san, what are you…?"

"Coming to take you from this…" he looked around the apartment. "Residence. Any person carrying the next Atobe heir should be housed in proper living quarters."

Angry brown eyes turned on Gakuto.

"I told Yuushi not to tell. I mean it was pillow talk when it came up, the pregnancy I mean."

"Apparently Gakuto's brain cells have died," Shishido laughed at Jirou's comment. "But I'm not leaving. I like it here. Besides I know how this goes, if the baby is a boy you'll take him from me and I'm not going to let you take my baby."

Atobe raised an eyebrow. "Who said anything about taking your child? However, that child is as much ore-sama's as it is yours. Kabaji, go and pack Akutagawa-kun's things and meet us at the limo."

"Usu," the large henchman agreed.

"I'm not going anywhere," Jirou pouted, stomping his foot for emphasis.

Atobe snapped his fingers. "Kabaji."

-000ooo000-

Jirou threw himself back against the leather seat, arms still crossed with a bigger pout then before. "I can NOT believe you had that massive yes man carrying me out."

"If you had just come along like ore-sama had told you the first time."

"I don't like to be manhandled. I'm pregnant you know?"

"This is why ore-sama had Kabaji carrying you bridal style as opposed to just throwing you over his shoulder," Atobe said as if he were the most gracious person in the world. "As for your stay at Atobe manor you will be an old friend of ore-sama's. You will wear yukatas and preferably baggy commoner clothing. Ore-sama seriously doubts you'll have much contact with Kimiko so that issue is handled. Ore-sama has already assigned two maids to you and has explained the current situation. They'll take care of you."

"How touching," Jirou gave a wry smile. "Wake me when we get there," he yawned, deciding a nap was the best thing right now.

-000ooo000-

"Jirou-bochama, it is time for dinner," a kind voice called, shaking the blonde's shoulder. Jirou groaned rolling over.

"Nani?"

"It is time for dinner. Keigo-bochama has requested your presence downstairs."

Jirou shot up, looking around. All he saw was a massive bed and silk sheets-at least that is all he could focus on. "This bed is so…sugoi," he awed, picking up a sheet and rubbing his face against. The maids next to the bed chuckled at how adorable he was being only to end their laughter abruptly when Jirou looked at them. They both bowed. "We apology, Jirou-bochama."

"Daijoubu," Jirou grinned toothily. "I'm Akutagawa Jirou, by the way. What your names?"

"You want to know our names?" the maid on the right asked, her blue eyes looking curiously at the boy.

"Hai. I have to thank you properly if you are going to be taking care of me, na?"

They looked between each other before looking at him again. The blue eyed maid bowed. "I'm Haruka."

The hazel eyed bowed right after her. "I'm Rin. First names should suffice, or would you like our surnames as well Jirou-bochama."

"No bochama. Just call me Jirou and I'll call you Rin-chan and Ruka-chan, okay? Now, I believe you said something about a dinner?"

"Hai, Jirou-bo…"

"Ah," Jirou chimed cutting her off.

"Jirou," Haruka tried. "Keigo-bochama requested that you come down for dinner."

Jirou looked up for a moment before giving them a wink. "How about we blow Atobe-kun off and we have dinner in my room, all together. Have you had dinner yet?"

"Of course not, Jirou-boch…Jirou. We are not permitted to eat till after that Atobe family has retired for the night," Rin told him.

"Well that's ridiculous. Ruka-chan, go get the dinner and then we can all share it, all four of us," Jirou giggled looking down at his stomach.

-ooo000ooo-

Atobe practically stomped up the stairs towards Jirou's room. When an Atobe gives an order it is to be obeyed, no matter who you are. Just because the boy happened to be carrying the next Atobe heir did not give him the right to ignore an order.

"So I told him not to but he didn't listen," Jirou's voice laughed from behind the large double doors. "He cleared the net but then feel straight on his ass. He ended up twisting his ankle and couldn't play for two weeks, it was hilarious at the time."

Atobe opened the doors to see Jirou's assigned maids laughing with the blonde as they ate dinner. "And what is going on here?"

They gasped in shock, dropping their chopsticks and jumping up, bowing low to him. Jirou looked at them before giving a pout.

"You're dismissed," Atobe waved off. They stood, running from the room. Atobe turned to Jirou. "Fraternizing with the help?"

"I was talking to them. They are really nice," Jirou smiled. "Did you know Haruka-chan is going to school to be a pediatrician? Working for the Atobe family while she's study looks good on her resume. Rin-chan's family has worked for the Atobe family before she can remember so she naturally wanted to work for your family too. They are really sweet and I don't think you treat them enough like the people they are."

"You are such an interesting person, Akutagawa-kun. They are servants, do you think paying them a courtesy will change the way they see you? If anything it will make them think they have the freedom to do what they wish. Now, as for the dinner matter, when ore-sama requests your presence at dinner you eat in the dinning hall, not in your room, is that understood?"

"Hai. Hai. I is sleepy now, so oyasumi, Atobe-kun," Jirou waved.

-000ooo000-

"Ohayou, Suzuki-kun. Machi-san. Tsumi-kun. Mimi-chan," Jirou waved as he past the respective workers of the Atobe manor. They smiled at him in return greeting, giving a small wave or bow.

Kimiko watched this entire exchange in disgust. That boy was a guest under Keigo's orders and he was treating the servants like people. That annoyance had already been in her house for two months now and he was the bane of her existence. She didn't understand why he was living here. Keigo said he was an old school acquaintances. She highly doubted this. The only times they seemed to talk were at meals and even then it was as if they were trying to get to know each other. It was rather suspicious to her.

"Jirou-bochama, do you need anything at all?" Michael, Keigo's personal caretaker, asked the blonde. This annoyed Kimiko even further. Michael never asked if she needed anything.

"I think I am fine, Michael-san. However, you look like you need rest. Why don't you take the day off? I'm sure Atobe-kun can live one day without you," Jirou smiled.

"You are very kind, Jirou-bochama, but you are the one that should be resting."

"I'm young and resilient," Jirou winked. "Go and rest. I'll tell Atobe-kun. Where is he, by the way?"

"Down in the pool house, Jirou-bochama."

"Ah. Thank you very much, Michael-san, now please go and rest."

"I will do that then," the elderly man smiled before walking away, passing Kimiko with not even a glance. Stomping her foot she stomped back to her bedroom with a glare. HER bedroom. Not THEIR bedroom. Hers. God, everything was just pissing her off lately.

-000ooo000-

Jirou knocked lightly on the pool house doors before opening them. "Atobe-kun?" No answer. Walking inside he closed the door lightly before going back towards the changing rooms. "Atobe-kun?"

"Ore-sama is taking a shower," the other man called out in response.

"Oh sorry to bother you."

"Is there something you wanted, Akutagawa-kun?"

Jirou sighed. He didn't like yelling through a door. Opening said door he stepped into the bathroom and took a seat on the toilet. "Ah, much better. Now we don't have to yell."

"What do you need?" Atobe asked from under the water spraying down on him.

"I have a doctor's appointment Saturday, you know to check on the baby, and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Should ore-sama come with you," he asked, turning off the water.

"You don't have to. But I just thought you might like to see the baby and all."

Atobe stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. Jirou perked up as his body reacted to the sight of the very wet naked man standing in front of him. Part of it was his natural reaction to an attractive naked male, the other part was the increased hormones taking hold of him.

"Ore-sama will come with you," Atobe agreed, truly wanting to see his child. "Why are you staring at ore-sama like that?" he asked the next moment, noticing Jirou eyeing him hungrily.

"Ho-hormones," was Jirou's answer as he got up and closed the space between them. "Hormones and my own lust."

Atobe eyed the boy for a moment. "The bedroom is down the hall."

"Then why are we still standing here?" Jirou asked taking Atobe's hand in his and pulling him to said bedroom.

After the bout of spontaneous sex that came after the spontaneous sex Atobe found himself with the petite blonde curled tightly to his side. The back of his mind couldn't help but muse about how right this felt. Absentmindedly Atobe's hand went down to stroke Jirou's slightly rounded stomach. The back of his mind sang that this was how it was supposed to be, only problem being there was no ring on Jirou's finger.

"Mmm, that feels good," Jirou mumbled in his sleepy state.

"Are you calm now, Jirou?"

"Eh? You called me Jirou?"

Atobe looked away. "It slipped out, ore-sama assures you."

"Hm. I like the way my name sounds on Kei-chan's lips," Jirou giggled, leaning up to peck Atobe's lips. "I like the way Kei-chan tastes too," he purred. Atobe felt his trademark smirk grace his features as the blonde crawled atop of him, ready for a third go.

"Feeling is mutual, Jirou," Atobe replied pulling his blonde haired lover down into a kiss.

"I apologize for interrupting," a laughing elderly voice chuckled.

They both looked to see Michael standing in the doorway looking quite amused. "Your father has requested a meeting with you, Keigo-bochama."

"Ore-sama will be there in a moment, thank you, Michael."

"Of course," the man bowed, taking his leave.

"Aww, things were just getting heated and I'm still horny," Jirou pouted, rocking against the man beneath him. Keigo gave a groan, grasping Jirou's hips hard and trying not to thrust against the other boy.

"Ore-sama's father does not like to be kept waiting," Keigo told the other, hoping he would stop.

Jirou rubbed his backside against the now awakened anatomy, his mind blocking out what Keigo said. "Mm-hmm, no waity…"

"Jirou," Atobe moaned, thrusting against the older boy desperate to be buried inside him once again. "Ore-ore-sama should….father…."

"G-go, I'm not sto-stopping you," Jirou stuttered, hand jerking his own awakened arousal.

Atobe's eyes watched the form of the blonde in hunger. Without another thought Atobe flipped them over and thrust into Jirou's waiting heat. "Father can wait," he growled, biting down in to his lover's neck.

-000ooo000-

"I call for you and you finally decide to show your presence thirty minutes later? Time is money, Keigo, I do not know how often I must tell you that," Atobe Keisuke berated. "We are a business family. If you are wasting my time you are wasting the companies time which means you are wasting money, is that understood?"

"Of course, father. You tell me every time I am even a moment late," Keigo answered, dropping his 'ore-sama's' as he knew his father was liable to slap him for insolence.

"What kept you this time then? I am just dying to know," Keisuke glared, his voice reeking of his sarcasm.

"I was attending to my mistress, you are familiar with those, aren't you, father?" The man should be as he had two at the time he married Keigo's mother.

"A mistress is not more important than when I summon you."

"My mistress was quite turned on and needed to be taken care of. Pregnancy hormones are unpredictable like that."

Keisuke's eyes widened. "Pregnancy? You mean, you have produced an heir?"

So predictable. It was common knowledge amongst his family that he preferred boys. If Keigo had successfully gotten a woman pregnant then his father didn't care if she was a mistress at all. To bad the pregnant mistress is indeed male. "To be born in about 4 or so months. I will be going to the doctor's tomorrow for a check-up."

"But you do not know the sex yet? The sex of the child is crucial."

"I know this father."

His father took a seat, having stood in shock. "This child is the next Atobe heir. If it is a female the mother can have it and the child will not be given the Atobe name. However, if it is indeed a male child we will insure the safe birth of it and then of course take it from it's mother and have Kimiko raise him as her son."

A glared crossed the current heir's features. "Ore-sama will not allow you to take him from his mother. That is ore-sama's only condition to this child being heir. Otherwise, ore-sama will overthrow you father and ore-sama will divorce Kimiko in favor of ore-sama's child's mother."

"You dare talk back to me, your father! Keigo, your obligations to this family comes first. Not some _whore_ that you decided to have a tryst with, is that understood? I will not sit by idly and let you ruin this family. If the child is male you will adhere to the bi-laws set down by your great-grandfather, is that understood?"

Keigo's fist clenched before he nodded. "Perfectly, father." With that he turned away and left the study. There was no way he would take that child away from Jirou.

-000ooo000-

"Cold," Jirou giggled as his doctor applied the gel to his stomach.

"I apologize," the man smiled, placing his tool to Jirou's stomach and moving it around as he watched the monitor.

"You don't seem bothered at all that you are checking up on a pregnant male," Keigo pointed out.

The doctor smiled up at him. "Well I always figured Jirou-kun might end up pregnant. He's always been a special one. That's why when we confirmed it I did everything I could to help protect him and his child. Which looks very healthy for five months," the doctor smiled, turning the screen for them to see.

Jirou couldn't stop the large smile that graced his face at seeing his child. Even Atobe looked ready to smile at the sight of his tiny unborn child. "Do you want to know the sex?"

"Hai!" Jirou yelled without a second thought.

The doctor chuckled before moving the view around to see the bottom of the baby. "Looks like…." he began, moving his tool over Jirou's stomach before stopping. "A little baby boy."

"A boy! Yay, a boy, how sugoi."

"I'll give you two a moment," he smiled kindly, putting his ultrasound tool up and wiping off Jirou's stomach. He exited the room, closing the door with a quiet click. Jirou's hands covered his stomach. "You're a little boy. Eh? He kicked," he cheered. "You understand me baby. You know I'm your mommy. Ah! He kicked again. Atobe-kun, feel this," Jirou called, excitedly grabbing Keigo's hand and placing it to his stomach. "This is your daddy's hand, baby."

Atobe's face stayed neutral as his child kicked his hand. Inwardly he was full of excitement at feeling his son moving. Feeling his son's life. His _son's._

"I want to name him Keisuke."

Blue eyes widened in disbelief. "Why?"

"He's your son and your father's name is Keisuke, besides I feel like it's a strong name, even if Keisuke-sama wants to take my son from me."

"You know," Atobe half-questioned, half-stated.

"Michael-san told me. But that's okay, you stuck up for me," Jirou giggled, poking Keigo's cheek. "Do you love me, A-to-be-kun?"

"Excuse me?"

"Rabu? Ra-bu. You love me," Jirou laughed singing lightly.

"Ore-sama would prefer you to be silent."

"Make me," Jirou sang, sticking his tongue out. Atobe's icy blue eyes narrowed before he leaned down capturing Jirou's lips in a hot opened mouth kiss. He pulled back with a smirk. "Very convincing argument. But I really need lot more convincing, Kei-chan," Jirou whispered, pulling Keigo down into another kiss-this one more loving than passionate.

-000ooo000-

"What would you like, Jirou-sama?" the cook asked happily.

"Isn't the question, 'what would KeiKei like?'," Jirou beamed looking down at his small round stomach. Seven months pregnant and he hadn't gained much weight at all. "Keisuke is really tiny. That's probably because of me. I'm tiny so that means Keisuke is tiny."

The cook nodded. "Then what would tiny master Keisuke like?"

"Ice cream. Ice cream and….fish…and octupi weenies and pizza with pineapple….hai."

"If that is what tiny master Keisuke wants then I guess I must get him what he desires," Cook agreed, going to do his job of preparing the simple foods.

"Hey simpleton," Kimiko sneered. "I ordered a meal 31 minutes ago, and where is my food? I had to walk all the way down here to the commoner's quarters."

"Do you want extra cheese on that pizza, Jirou-sama?"

"HAI! Put chocolate, caramel, and strawberry on the ice cream please. With extra extra sprinkles," Jirou cheered.

"EXCUSE ME! Paying attention to ME, not to that!" Kimiko yelled, pointing a harsh finger at Jirou. When the man still refused to pay her heed she stomped from the kitchens in search of her husband.

"Keisuke will be born in a matter of months," she heard her husband's voice ring out. "Roughly three. The due date is set for mid-June to July. I want everything situated by then, Michael."

"Of course, Keigo-bochama. Keisuke will be the heir to the Atobe estate and fortune, and custody will remain with his mother, correct?"

"Yes. Jirou would like our son to live a normal life for at least the first 12 years of his life. Ore-sama will entrust Jirou with giving our son the proper upbringing he needs to succeed in this world. Father has agreed for he does not see the child as any use till he is 14. The fact that Jirou is Keisuke's mother will remain secret, is that understood?"

"Of course, Keigo-bochama."

Kimiko walked away from the study. That was it? That _thing_ was pregnant with Keigo's child. Keigo had an affair? With a male? This was not going to happen. No freak of nature would destroy her perfect life style.

"Hello, Kimiko-chan," said freak called, spoon hanging from his mouth, bowl of ice cream in hand. Her eyes went to his stomach and she wondered why she never noticed the very obvious baby bump. He had to be 5-6 months along. Far to far along to threaten the boy into an abortion.

"I want you gone," she whispered.

"Hm?" Jirou asked, eyes wide.

"I want you and that _thing_ out of my life. Out of Keigo's life," she spoke up. His eyes widened a fraction. She knew. "If you don't, I'll forcibly rip that child from your body." She wouldn't really, she was rather squeamish but the threat had the desired effect as the glass bowl of ice cream shattered, ruining a very expensive rug. His arms wrapped around his stomach, eyes never leaving her.

"If I were to leave Keigo would be suspicious."

Her eyes narrowed at the boy's use of informality. "I'll lie to him. But I want you gone, now. Not later. Right now this instance."

He nodded. He loved Keigo but their child was by far more important to him. Turning he made to go down the stairs. "On second thought…" Kimiko sneered, giving the boy a hard shove. He fell down the stairs, landing at the bottom immediately screaming in pain. This was how Scarlett O'Hara from Gone with the Wind lost her baby and this is how he would lose his. He didn't deserve to have what she so desperately wanted.

"Jirou-sama! Jirou-sama!" the maids yelled, rushing to the boys aid. "Blood! Call an ambulance! Hurry!"

She looked down at the scene not even caring the maids and butlers were throwing pure hate her way. This was her house and she'd merely fire them later. Their lives were her toys, nothing more.

-000ooo000-

Jirou couldn't stop the tears that ran down his face like a waterfall. The doctor was still not back to tell him if his son was okay. Both his wrists had been wrapped as he had broken them with the fall but he didn't care about that. He wanted to know if his son was still alive. If Keigo's son was still alive.

The doctor entered the room, a solemn look on his face. "Jirou-kun, I am very sorry…"

"NOOOO! Don't even…no…my son he's…."

"Still alive," the doctor clarified. "But we aren't sure how much longer he will be. You protected him a great deal when you fell but unfortunately it wasn't enough. He's become tangled in the umbilical cord and operating at this point…"

"I-I don't care! Save my baby, that's all I want."

"Jirou-kun, we are talking about an emergency C-section and even then we can not guarantee that your son will make it. For that matter, you could die."

Jirou shook his head. "My life is unimportant. Save my baby."

"Jirou-kun, please…"

"NO! DAMNIT! SAVE MY CHILD! I don't care if I die or live! Save Keisuke!"

"Alright. Nurse, prepare the tools stat. We don't have time to move him. Don't let anyone through those doors. Jirou-kun we don't have time to administer an epidural, this will be almost unbearably painful."

"Don't care…save Kei.." Jirou responded, persistent as ever.

The nurse returned, closing the door behind her and locking it. After a quick but thorough sterilization the doctor lifted his scalpel. "Jirou-kun, take a deep breath."

-000ooo000-

Keigo cringed at the scream that tore through the entire wing. Everyone on the floor found themselves stopping and staring.

"That boy is extremely brave," Kushina whispered, taking her son's hand. "I had an epidural when I birthed you and that was near unbearable, I can't even imagine what he's going through."

"Something he shouldn't be going through. He shouldn't be fighting for his life, for our child's life like this," Keigo turned a glare to his soon to be ex-wife. "If he dies I'll see to that you spend the rest of your pathetic life in prison."

"H-he fell. I-I tried to catch him but wasn't able to. I-I di-didn't…"

"Ambitions or not, Kimiko, attempting to hurt a child is something even I would not dare," Kushina told her. "And I've been called a rather cold heartless woman. Even if the child was born of an affair, this child is still Keigo's and I no longer approve of this marriage."

"Ku-Kushina-sama…."

"Keigo, have the lawyer draw up papers of divorce and make sure everything is in line with the pre-nup. I'll take care of the press on this situation and I will notify your father."

The door opened and the nurse stuck her head out, yelling orders. "We need to stanch the bleeding. He's anemic and bleeding out rapidly," she told the other nurse.

"And the child?"

"He's…"

Keigo curse out loud as the door slid shut and he was unable to hear the status of his son. But Jirou was bleeding out which meant they had to have gotten the baby out. At least he hoped that's what he meant.

Inside Keigo heard the doctor yell about Jirou 'stream-lining' or 'straight-lining', he wasn't sure what he heard. But he didn't like the sound one bit. The door slid open and a woman emerged holding a tiny blue buddle. She didn't even cast a glance in his direction as she ran off. One hour, 10 minutes and 42 agonizing seconds later the doctor exited the room covered in blood. A sight that was not very pleasant to the Atobe.

"Is Jirou..?"

"Alive, just barely. Unfortunately he also had pregnancy-induced hypertension. Once he started to bleed he wouldn't stop. We have stanched the bleeding for now but we will be monitoring him closely. As for your child, he was…still-born."

Atobe couldn't stop himself from kicking the nearest waist can and cursing loudly. "Are you sure?"

"The child was silent and pale. The nurse took him to see what can be done. We have had children before that we believe to be stillborn but have been very much alive. She will do an examination to be sure."

"I want to see him. Let me see my son."

"The nursery is directly below us…"

Keigo didn't hear another word as he ran full speed down to the nursery. The nurse inside was looking sadly at the child in the basinet as she covered him with a blanket, marking him as deceased. Keigo felt his heart shatter. Entering the nursery he all but pushed the nurse away from his son before picking the child up.

"I'm sorry, we've done everything we could and…"

He glared at her, petting his son's head lightly. The baby remained unmoving, skin pale and cold. Keigo ran his hand down the baby's face to his chest, placing fingers over where the child's heart is. A smile broke out on his face as he felt the very tiny almost invisible 'thump, thump' of his son's heart. "He's alive.."

"Sure we.."

"Ore-sama can tell when someone is alive. The dead's hearts do not beat."

The nurse looked at him for a second before placing her fingers where his were. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she took the baby back, setting to work to clear any blockage of air. Seconds later a loud cry broke through the room with tiny coughs. "I'll be. It's like you came back to life little one," she smiled, wrapping him tightly in a blue blanket. "Perfectly healthy for a premmie save for being jaundice. Would you like to hold him while I prepare an incubator?"

Keigo glared at her as if to ask the seriousness of that question. She smiled, handing him his pre-mature born child. Wide blue eyes stare up at him, the child quietly whimpering. "Yoroshiku, Atobe Keisuke," he whispered, kissing the top of his son's head lightly.

-000ooo000-

"Hospitals suck!" Jirou complained as he bounced in his wheelchair. "I'm so happy to be going home after being stuck here for a whole month."

"Speaking of home, where is that asshole that got you pregnant in the first place?" Gakuto questioned. He was still angry at Atobe for putting his friend through this.

"He's picking me up but he said he had something to do first. You know he's divorcing his wife?"

"After she pushed you down the stairs, he better," Gakuto and Shishido said in unison startling Keisuke awake. The baby seemed to glare at them for a moment before wailing in earnest. Jirou did shoot them both a glared, before holding his baby tight to his body humming to calm him.

When the sleek limo pulled up Shishido found himself glaring along with Gakuto. The heir stepped out, smiling at Jirou. Carefully getting up Jirou walked over to his lover. _His _lover. It became official soon after Jirou woke up. Atobe told him how he was divorcing Kimiko and how much he loved him. Jirou only smiled. It was the only thing he could think to do when the richest young man in Japan was confessing to him. He asked for Jirou to move in permanently with him and naturally he agreed to that as well.

Both boys eased back a bit whenever they saw Atobe around Keisuke. They could both tell that Atobe truly loved his tiny son, but that didn't mean they had to like him.

"Atobe-bochama, would you like me to take Keisuke-bochama?" Michael asked.

"No, he'll be safe with us," Atobe answered, noticing the slight tightening of Jirou's arms. "Will you two be riding with us as well."

Gakuto was about to answer but Shishido held him back. "Nah, you two need alone time. Mukahi's boyfriend is coming to pick us up anyways."

"Yeah, so I guess we'll just talk to you later," Gakuto agreed.

Jirou smiled, saying a brief good-bye to his friends before climbing into the limo. "So what's the big surprise?"

"You'll see."

-000ooo000-

"Keigo this is amazing," Jirou awed, looking around the blue room that was to be their son's. His eyes looked at the thousands of toys. The fine crib sheeted in blues and silvers. The white rocking chair. The changing table. Everything was perfect.

Walking over to the crib Jirou placed Keisuke gently into it, covering him up safe and warm. He smiled as the baby snuggled into the large bear situated in the crib. "You like?" Keigo asked, wrapping his arms around Jirou's waist.

"I love it. But Kei-chan…I don't really think I can leave Keisuke alone in this room. Especially seeing as this our first night back from the hospital and he needs me."

"I thought you would say that. So I had it arranged. There's a crib in our room as well, Jirou. So Keisuke can sleep there during nights, alright?"

"Our room?"

"Of course, it's only proper for lovers to share the same bed."

"Lovers?"

"Jirou," Atobe sighed.

"Hai. Hai. Hey, Kei-chan?"

"Hm?"

"While I'm never going to drink again, that drunken night was the best mistake of my life. Because not only did I get Keisuke but I got you as well."

Atobe chuckled lightly, titling Jirou's head back to kiss him lightly. "I couldn't agree more, Jirou."

-Owari-


End file.
